Discovered
by Kaylee Lovett
Summary: I am Athena Kieran, Chosen by Nyx... much like yourself." I responded... Zoey watched me with evaluating eyes.' Athena is finally Discovered by her Equal. Could things get any worse than they had been recently... The answer to that is simple... Yes.
1. Chapter 1: Just Freak

_****_

Hey guys!

_**Yay! First chapter of the real Discovered! :D *SQUEE!***_

_**Okay so this takes place in hunted, about page 270 when Zoey comes in. I started so close to the end because she isn't to reveal herself till after Hunted ends. :P So… here it is! The Fist chapter of Discovered!**_

**_*UPDATE-7/15/09:I have put more pictures on my Profile! Check them out if you want visuals of what characters or something looks like. :D _**

_**Disclaimer: I am not P.C. Cast, nor have I ever been, even in a past life. LOL! She owns all recognizable characters!**_

* * *

It's time.

I know it is.

Zoey and the others are about to run.

I just know it.

"Stark!!" I shout to the person in front of me.

"Athena, I'm right here. You don't have to shout." He hisses at me... He's been like that a lot.

In case you're wondering, I am at the Tulsa House of Night, where the Head Hag-Bitch herself, Neferet, has raised Kalona, a fallen angel in certain terms, from his earthen imprisonment. She used my boyfriend, Stark, to do so, making him hurt Stevie Rae Johnson, a really cool country chick who I met on my first day here... She's a Red Vampyre, according to Zoey Redbird, whom is Nyx's chosen one (or so people think, when in reality she's only one of two *coughmyselfcough*).

I've learned how to control my 6th Affinity, Time, so I use it pretty freely. A perfect example is right now. Stark wont look at me, therefore I pause time and use it to get in front of him so that he has no choice. So I walk ahead of him a few steps before unfreezing time again...

_SMACK!_

Ok... bad idea.

I'm on my back now, on the hard wooden floor of the stables, and the back of my head feels like it might have broken open. On top of that (No pun intended) Stark falls as well and lands right on me as he topples to the ground, nearly crushing every bone in my body...

"Athena! Quit th—"

"Stark, look at me." I interrupt him, rubbing the back of my head, trying to make sure I didn't do any damage. He looks at me but he has that distant look in his eye. I roll my eyes finally deciding that there is no real damage and cup his chin in my hand, forcing him to actually look at me. He finally looks at me and our eyes meet, my eyes and his, and I see some of the old him coming back. His eyes softening into the chocolate brown they used to be, at least when he would bring his walls down, otherwise his eyes were always a charcoal looking brownish color.

"Stark... Please... Treat me like you used to, not like one of those other slutty fledglings. I'm not one of them and you know it."

"Athena..." he whispers, as I move my hands to his shoulders. My eyes start to water as I continue.

"I don't care about being here right now, but you're the only reason for it. Otherwise I'd be long gone by now. I would've gone to find Zoey in the tunnels when they were there... Stark you're the one thing that keeps me going right now... Please"—I could feel my hands tightening on his shoulder to where my nails were digging into his skin—"don't treat me like I'm one of those suck and fuck chicks— the ones that you suck their blood, fuck them, then dump them— because I'm not! I'm smarter than that! I know better! And I know you do too!" I scream the last part and shake him trying to make him see my point.

He looks at me with pain filling his eyes as I begin to shake from holding back sobs. I can nearly feel myself give up as I just shake my head and push him off of me so I can go somewhere, anywhere away from him, so that I can cry and feel my pain in silence and peace. But as I begin to get up I feel his arms wrap around my delicate frame pulling me back down into his lap.

"Athena. I don't think of you as one of them. I never have. You'll find out soon enough why I'm acting the way I am, Angel. I'm sorry I make you feel this way but, please don't cry. Be strong for me... Please..." He whispers softly into my ear. I nod, half of me trying to keep the tears back, and the other half acknowledging that I understand.

I turn around in his lap and kiss him. He obviously didn't expect it, because he didn't respond for about two seconds. Pulling away from him after a minute or two, I tell him, "I love you, Stark. And I know how cheesy this'll sound but, you have my heart, and it's yours to keep."

"As do you, Angel. My heart is yours." He smiles at me giving me a quick peck on the lips before we hear someone shouting.

"Alright, I am sick and tired of you freaks and the way you and your daddy and nasty Neferet think you can takeover everything."

I immediately recognize the voice and whisper to Stark (well it's more like a snarl but...), "It's Zoey."

"Angel." He scolds, and then continues in a soft voice, "Why don't you go brush Jules?"

"Because that'd be _stupid_! I don't wanna leave you with her!" I complain.

"Athena... Please?" He gives me puppy dog eyes and I roll mine. Geez... Duch is sooo going to pay for teaching him that!

"Fine." I answer walking out of his arms. I hear a slight chuckle before he turns back to Zoey. I dodge to the nearest ladder, pausing time as I do, and climb up it onto the rafts so that I can watch the scene about to unfold.

"You know, it's not smart to antagonize them," Stark said as soon as I started time again. "They're normally annoying. Once you ruffle their feathers they're really hard to get along with."

I could feel the anger and jealousy building in me as I watch her turn around and notice him.

"See, that's one of the differences between you and me. You want to get along with them."—Soooo not true—"I don't. So I don't care if I piss them off." She nearly spat at him. I felt like I was about to start a cat fight in here, but I heard Starks warning hiss as she continued her rant, "And you know what? Right now I really don't want to hear anything more about it." She added. The next time she spoke her voice went down a tone, "Did you see that?"

"That? You mean the Raven Mocker?" Stark had genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I mean the disgusting spiders." She growled in frustration.

Starks look of surprise was genuine as well. "There were spiders in the tree? For real?"

She sighed, most likely in exasperation, before saying, "Lately I'm not sure I can tell you what's for real or what's made up around here."

'_Amen.'_ I thought to myself. I had felt the same lately, always lost... I hated it.

"I did see you being pretty pissed off and tossing Fire around like a beach ball." He said, his eyes traveling down to her hands and I followed his eyes and noticed that she was not only shaking but her hands were glowing with the aura of Fire.

She drew in a deep breath and her hands stopped shaking. Then she said in a much calmer voice, "Thank you, Fire. You may depart now. Oh, wait. First could you get rid of some of that ice for me?" She motioned towards the sidewalk between herself and the stable and fire shot from her hand clearing the way. "Thank you, Fire!" She called as the Flame aura disappeared.

She walked the rest of the way to the stable and past Stark, who was—much to my dismay—staring at her. "What?" she asked him. "I was tired of almost falling and breaking my butt." I chuckled silently at her words... I have been that way a lot recently, too.

"You're really something, you know." I growled as he grinned at her with the cutest smile he had... Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. My mouth fell open as I watched MY man kissing another woman. A tear silently fell from my eyes, but I knew I had to keep silent. That didn't stop my heart from feeling like it had been ripped from my chest though... More silent tears fell down my face as I watched him kiss her, and her kiss back (Very enthusiastically if I may say).

She shoved him back randomly after a couple of seconds so that he was outside the stable now. She walked in and looked around like she was looking for someone, but sighed in what sounded like relief after obviously finding nothing.

Next she walked into a closet and once Stark entered, closed the door. I silently prayed to Nyx that I could hear what was happening, and I think she heard me because I looked down and saw them from a bird's eye view.

Stark smiled at her with his most sexy smiles and started to walk towards her. She held up her hand to stop him.

"No you stay over there and I'll stay over here. We need to talk and that's not going to happen if you're close to me," she told him.

"Because you can't keep you're hands off me?" I shuddered from thinking that he was actually trying to seduce her... and another silent tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh, please. I'm managing to keep my hands off you just fine. I'm not one of your pod girls." I was kinda surprised when she used that. That had originally been my term for the other girls.

"Pod girls?"

"You know, from _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_. That's how I think of the girls you bite and mess with their minds so that they're all_ 'Oooh, that Stark, he's just so hot! Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!'_ It's seriously annoying. And by the way if you ever try any of that crap with me, I promise you I will call all five elements and we will kick your butt. Count on it."

"I wouldn't try to do that to you, but that's not saying I wouldn't like to taste you. I totally would." His voice had become seductive again as he tried to step towards her once more.

"No! I'm serious about you staying over there."

"Okay! Okay! What's got your panties in such a bunch?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "My panties are not in a bunch. All hell happens to be breaking loose around us, in case you hadn't noticed. The House of Night is under the control of something that's probably a demon. Neferet has turned into something that's probably a lot worse than a demon. My friends and I are not safe. I have no idea how to do what I need to do to begin to make this mess right, and to top it all off I'm falling for a guy who's been with a crapload of the girls on campus and used mind control on them." I watched her with widened, watering eyes. One sob managed to make it out of me as I watched the scene unfolding.

"You're falling for me?"

"Yeah, great, isn't it? I already have a vampyre boyfriend _and_ a human guy I've imprinted. As my grandma would say, my dance card is more than full."

This was when I heard another voice.

"Sad isn't it?"

I turned to see Neferet hanging over me and before I could reply or try to retort my world went black.

_**

* * *

**_

Sooo... What do you think?!

_**Athena is sooo emotional. So I'm sorry if she seems like a brat, she really is just worried about losing Stark, since if you read Equaled you'll see that she's been used, abused, and dumped. So I think it's only fair that she's protective of Stark being her's.**_

_**Oh something else: The song i listened to while writing this one most was called Just Freak and is from the movie Spectacular!**_

_**Review Please! I want to know if you think it's horrible, great, okay, or whatever. Feel free to give suggestions on the story as well. I will always take them into consideration.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Intuition

_**YAY!! NEW CHAPTER!!!**_

**_Hey guys! Sorry that it took me sooooo long to update. But my 4 year old sister took and hid my book, and just recently (Right before i found my book) My Computer Screen Died On Me. So I'm lucky that my father is so kind to let me use his lap top. So here i am updating from my dad's lap top! :D_**

**_I also just thought it appropriate to say that this chapter is pretty long and I have a hunch that it's one of my best so far! Oh and also when we start with the book again she was passed out sooo... it's about page... 316 when we get the first reference from the book. :)_**

**_*UPDATE-7/15/09:I have put more pictures on my Profile! Check them out if you want visuals of what characters or something looks like. :D _**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**_I awoke feeling as though I was suffering a nasty hangover (Don't ask how I know this, all I'm gonna say is that it wasn't my fault) and groaned as I tried to sit up.

I felt someone put their hand on the small of my back and push up, which helped me sit up the rest of the way before being handed a glass of water. I took a couple of drinks before looking at who was sitting with me.

"Stark?" I asked, surprised at exactly how dry my voice sounded. He didn't reply but pulled me into his arms and held me. I wondered what he was doing before my memories of before I was knocked out came flooding back to me all at once causing me to push him away in anger.

"Athena..." he whispered in a voice that indicated that my action had hurt him.

'_Good. He's hurt me plenty of times.'_ I thought at first before noticing his tattoo.

"You... You've..." I couldn't form coherent thoughts, so instead I covered my mouth as a sob broke out of my chest.

"I changed when I pledged myself to Zoey." He whispered to me. I wondered why before realizing we weren't sitting in the stables anymore... We were... in an office? What the fuck was going on?

"You better start explaining, and fast." I demanded, with a glare.

He told me what happened in the closet, of course most of that I knew but I played dumb then how Zoey told him that she was going to break out and he needed to get to Dragon.

"I left her in the closet and walked out of the stables towards Dragon's office, when I was intercepted by the Raven Mockers. They attacked me, and next thing I knew I was waking up in Neferet's office and they threatened me into coming with them using you. At first I thought they were bluffing knowing that you could take care of yourself before they told me that they already had you. I panicked and agreed. They're getting the car ready as we speak." He told me. I looked up and saw that we were alone and when I tried to get up I was pulled back down, I nearly screamed but Stark covered my mouth before I could. I bit him before glaring at him.

"You broke your promise you know." I said.

"Angel, I—" He began but I cut him off.

"You promised me last night after she kissed you that you wouldn't do it again. YOU PROMISED!" I scream-whispered. "I knew you would turn out the same as them. I knew it! And yet I tried to prove myself wrong and for once followed my gut instead of my brain." I said tears streaming once again down my cheeks. "I thought you were different." I whispered so quietly that I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around me, causing my sobs to finally break free, and whispered his reply.

"I am, Angel, I truly am." He whispered into my hair. "I love you with all of my heart, but I have to contribute to this battle somehow..." I could tell from not only his tone, but my gut as well, that he was sincere.

"You won't do it again will you?" I asked him with my voice shaking as I looked into his eyes searching for the answer I was hoping for.

"I can't promise, but I can try my hardest not to." He said with a small smile that made my heart break. I nodded realizing that that was the most I could actually ask for. I kissed him softly realizing that I was in his lap. I blushed before I heard voices from outside the door.

"Angel, you need to act like you're still knocked out. I don't want them doing anything to you." Stark told me as quietly as possible. I nodded lying back down to where I was before I woke up and smiling up at him softly with a few tears coming out of my eyes. He leaned down and I gave him a quick peck before closing my eyes just as he straightened up and I heard the door open.

"You're time is up, Kalona has demanded to see his _favorite_ student." I heard from the voice I identified automatically as Neferet's.

"I won't leave her." I heard him say in a strong voice, which was full of confidence.

"She can come, but you must carry her." Neferet hissed at him.

I felt him shuffle as he picked me up. _'Wind, aid him in his task, please?'_ I thought being nice. I felt the wind pick me up probably making me lighter to him.

"Ahh... Stark, Stark, Stark... And who do we have here?" I heard Kalona ask as I felt something on my arm before feeling Stark jerk me back.

"Her name is Athena Kieran, the one I asked you specifically to _stay away_ from." He said saying stay away like it was a warning. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I heard what Stark had done specially for me. "I want her to come along with us, She's to precious to me to leave here." He said softly. I wished I could smile and give him a kiss but I had to keep the act of being unconscious up. There was a moment of silence during which I'm guessing Kalona contemplated letting me come before finally deciding.

"Very well. Place her in the back of the vehicle." I felt Stark nod as he started moving again. Then I felt him place me down.

"Don't do anything drastic," I whispered barely moving my lips as I opened my eyes to see him with tears in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me softly, but there was a hint of desperation behind it, like he was saying goodbye just in case. "Be Safe," I said once more as he pulled away from me. He nodded unnoticeably before closing the door.

The drive was silent until we got there and I heard something that sounded quite similar to, "Oh Shit," and doors opening.

'_Stay laying for a bit more Athena, you are doing splendid, my inìon.'_ I wanted to smile at the voice for once in my life but kept up my act as I was instructed. I heard nothing for a while until I felt Nyx's clearance to sit up.

When I did, I was surprised at what I saw. There standing in front of a statue of the Virgin Mother Mary, was Zoey, and a whole bunch of others standing there as an elder woman was pushed towards Zoey by a guy who I suspected was Human. When the elder reached Zoey she slipped her hand into Zoey's and said something. Zoey smiled and replied before glancing back at the Human who than smiled at her before saying something as well as the Elder stood.

I watched as somethings happened in a blur not understanding anything before finally sending a silent prayer to my goddess.

'_Nyx, Please let me hear their words, I'm confused, and I would like to know what's happening so that I may be able to help.'_ I sent up and almost immediately began to hear them.

"...Tulsa very much." I heard Kalona say.

"Remember that you have brought this on yourself," Zoey replied to whatever Kalona had just said. Then her tone began to fill with one of power. "The poem says: Joined not to conquer, instead to overcome. I'm Night. I've led you to Sister"—Which explained the Nun outfit—"Mary Angela—she's Spirit." Zoey held out her hand as the Nun took it. "Stevie Rae,"—I smiled inwardly as I saw her—"you're Blood. Aphrodite,"—This time I actually smiled—"you're Humanity."

Stevie Rae walked to the Nun and grasped her free hand, before offering her other one to Aphrodite, who nodded and took it.

"What are they doing?" Neferet questioned and then I noticed that she had moved closer to the circle, and was now advancing much quicker.

"A-ya! What foolishness is this?" Kalona actually sounded frightened as he advanced as well.

"And Earth completes." Zoey said reaching out for the elder woman's hand.

"Do not let Ghigua join them!" Kalona cried out.

"Stark! Kill her," Neferet demanded.

"Not A-ya! Kill the old Ghigua." Kalona shouted.

"Kill Zoey. No mistakes this time. Aim for her heart!" Neferet cried out. I watched in horror as shadows began to wrap around Stark's ankles and advance upward. I cried out in horror, hoping that my goddess would shield my noise.

"NO!" Kalona roared in anger. "Do NOT kill her!!"

"I WILL NOT SHARE YOU!" Neferet screeched like the greedy Hag-Bitch she is. She then whirled to face Stark and shouted, "BY THE POWR WITH WHICH I AWAKENED YOU, I COMMAND YOU TO HIT THE MARK. SHOOT ZOEY THROUGH HER HEART!"

I though to myself silently, _'Don't do it Stark, Don't do it Stark...'_ over and over again as I watched him make his decision before finally realizing what I knew he would do and watching in complete fear-struck horror as he said the words that I knew were coming.

"That's what my aim won't miss. The part of my lady's heart I hold as my own." The shadows instantly vanished as he let the arrow go.

I watched as it did a complete 360 and shouted in panic, "Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Spirit, Protect him, DO NOT LET THAT ARROW TOUCH HIM!" and flinging my arms out towards Stark, realizing that Zoey was also screaming these words and flinging her arms at the same time. Then I remembered Time.

I slowed time down as the arrow advanced and then right as the magic got to the arrow let time move again.

"You bitch whelps!!" Neferet shrieked as I realized that I completely gave myself away by doing that, well at least I did to her. Evidently she was the only one who noticed, and nobody else noticed the s on the end of it either. "You're not going to win this!!"

Zoey held her hand out once again towards the elder woman shouting, "And earth completes!" At this I turned my attention back to Stark knowing we would need to be shielded.

"Air, I call upon you to keep the air around myself and my love clean. Fire, I call upon you to burn all things that try to break through you're protection around my love and myself. Water, I call upon you to slow any advances through your shield upon my love and I. Earth, I call upon you to cleanse any darkness the tries to break through our protection. And Spirit, I call upon you to keep life running through us as you keep us from turning to the side of death." I said pointing to each direction as I felt the magic spread from me to Stark as well.

Suddenly Kalona cried out and staggered in his step.

"Why, A-ya?" He directed towards Zoey.

"Because I choose love." Zoey said. Short, Sweet, and to the point. Nice. I have no clue how I knew what to do but I closed my eyes then before hearing a horrible cry and a shriek that would make Cruella de Vil jump.

It was silent as I opened my eyes to see Zoey closing her circle. I couldn't anything anymore. But I saw her speak some words to the Nun, Sister Mary Angela, before calling to whom I believed was a Son of Erebus, the ones I used to call mountain men, and walking in the direction of Stark.

I wanted to leave the shield up but I heard Nyx speak, _'You have done spectacularly, my inìon, rest now.'_ I sighed as I let down the shield thanking each element quietly as I heard Nyx say, _'Only a bit longer than you may exit.'_ I smiled towards the sky, sending a silent 'Thank you' to her.

Focusing back on Stark, I watched as Zoey knelt next to him and took his hand in her own. Jealousy shot through every nerve in my body as I saw him awake at that simple gesture. I missed the exchange of words because I was to worn out to try and focus on them.

Zoey went to talk to the Nun and that was when Stark found my eyes and I felt my gut tell me to go. I opened the trunk door and saw everybody, except Stark, visibly tense up at the noise. I looked directly into Stark's eyes before the tears came to my eyes again and a sob escaped before I ran towards him.

The Son of Erebus held me back before I got to him. "Let me go!" I cried silently calling fire to warm my skin where he touched me and burn him so that he would obey my order. He jumped back as my skin burned him and I ran straight to Stark's recently risen body (Silently thanking and dismissing Fire) and into his arms as he opened them for me, and wrapping mine around his neck as I did.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I told him softly as the sobs shook my body.

"I had to do something, my angel." He said just as soft into my hair as he rubbed my back and held onto me.

"Not to interrupt the moment, but who are you?" I heard the voice that had made me extremely jealous for the past month or two.

"Just because you say not to, doesn't mean you're not." I growled into Stark's chest. I felt him chuckle under my burrowed head.

"Be Nice, my flower." He said.

"Fine." I huffed like a teen finally giving into a punishment. Turning around in Starks arms I gave in.

"My name is—" I began but was cut off by a shout.

"ATHENA!!!"

'_Wait a second... I know that voice... There's no way!'_ I thought as I turned in the direction of the voice.

"Artemis!?!?!?!?"

* * *

**_Didn't expect that did you? _**

**_What is Artemis Doing there? Is it just Artemis who's there? Why did Artemis choose to come out then? And is it ACTUALLY Artemis? Or was Athena just fooled by the resemblance?_**

**_Again, I hope Athena didn't seem TOO MUCH like a brat here... It's hard when the man you love, loves you AND someone else..._**

**_I hope to have another chapter up very soon, just as a present for making you guys wait for me to post again for so long. :D_**

**_The song listened to most while writing this one was Intuition by Jewel._**

_**Review Please! I want to know your opinion, and if you have a suggestion on the story Feel free to add those as well. I will always take them into consideration.**_

**_~Xxfanpyre4lyfexX (A.K.A. Kim)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

_**Hey Guys! I'm back with a new chapter! And this one is in Honor of the new Harry Potter movie coming out in theaters tomorrow! (Harry Potter is my original Fandom, so if anyone wants to know Harry Potter comes before all in my book.) I saw Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince on Sunday (Yes before it came out, No i didn't go to a premiere or watch a pirated version.) and it was so amazing that even UBERROCKINAMAZINGLYWONDERFULLYAWESOME is an understatement for how wonderful it was. Lets just say, it was totally worth the wait. In case you're wondering my father is stationed (in the army btw) at Fort Bragg, North Carolina and the theater there showed a 'Pre-View' on sunday. So we got to see it. :D**_

**_In other New's, I'm so sorry it took so long but my writing process does that. I usually write it and, since i don't have a beta, I wait a couple of days then I go back and re-read over what I've written so far, changing all that doesn't make sense or just doesn't fit before writing more if I haven't finished it, then going back and doing that again. So I'm sorry that it takes so long, but with that process, plus all my summer stuff, It takes a while to post._**

**_But anyway's, in this chapter the character's will be introduced, and you will find out that it's not just those who are chosen by Nyx who have more than one Affinity._**

**_I have put more pictures on my Profile! Check them out if you want visuals of what characters or something looks like. :D _**

**_Without much ado, Here is Chapter 3 of Discovered._**

_

* * *

_

_"Not to interrupt the moment, but who are you?" I heard the voice that had made me extremely jealous for the past month or two._

_"Just because you say not to, doesn't mean you're not." I growled into Stark's chest. I felt him chuckle under my burrowed head._

_"Be Nice, my flower." He said._

_"Fine." I huffed like a teen finally giving into a punishment. Turning around in Starks arms I gave in._

_"My name is—" I began but was cut off by a shout._

_"ATHENA!!!"_

_'Wait a second... I know that voice... There's no way!' I thought as I turned in the direction of the voice._

"_Artemis!?!?!?!?"_

* * *

I watched in complete shock, and with a smile slowly forming on my face, as my ex-friend walked through the tree line. I screamed in happiness as I ran over to Artemis and hugged her while jumping up and down.

"Oh my goddess!! What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled away from Artemis and held her at arm length.

"Did you seriously think that we were gonna let you go? You may think differently but you can't get rid of us that easily, Ace." Aeolos said while walked out of the line trees. My smile widened as I saw him and ran over to him giving him a hug as well. When I pulled back he kept his hands on my shoulders and held _me_ at arms length saying, "Athena, we all make mistakes and we made one out of misunderstanding. It was the domino effect of your own." I pulled him into another hug, knowing that that was his apology. When I pulled back Sirena and Hemera were coming out of the tree line, they instantly came up and hugged me.

"We missed ya, Ace!" Sirena told me.

"The Chattanooga House of Night wasn't the same without you." Hemera agreed. I smiled at them and nodded, trying to keep the tears from falling, they were tears of happiness and I didn't want to give them the wrong impression.

"Athena Kieran." I heard my name spoken as a statement and turned to see my old mentor and headmistress, as well as the High Priestess of my old House of Night, standing right in front of the trees.

"Isolde!!" I shouted jumping for joy as I ran to her. She wrapped me in one of her motherly hugs.

"You've been doing well, I presume, Kira-chan?" Isolde asked me when she released me. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it just as fast when I heard the only voice that could bring my whole world down in a mere two milliseconds...

...The voice that could bring me to my knees with one word...

...The voice that had caused me so much pain...

"Kira?"

I saw Artemis smiling at me like she had done something that she herself would've never thought possible and radiating with happiness because she had accomplished it. I gave her a scared to death look knowing only one person who still called me by my human name (without chan on the end). I turned around to face the person who had called me by my human name, and whimpered in pain of the memories as my hands flew to my mouth.

"Jacob..." I whispered. I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes as all the memories flashed through my mind reminding me why I had been so hurt and why I had vowed to do a good job and help as many people as possible while here at the Tulsa House of Night. I guess Stark saw the need to interfere at that moment because that he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist possessively. I saw Jacob flinch as a look of pain flashed across his face.

"Who is this?" Stark growled. I gently placed my hand over Stark's. "Down boy, Down" I whispered to him still shocked at seeing Jacob but giggling at Stark's Jealousness.

It was then that I realized that we still had all the people from the Tulsa House of Night watching us. I gently pulled Starks hands from around my waist before turning towards the Tulsa people who were staring intently at our little group and were evidently trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I walked over to Erik who I now realized was standing in the shadow's of the forest by the Hummer and whispered in his ear, "I think it's time."

I pulled away from him and saw his nod of approval before turning back and walking swiftly towards Zoey. I saw Aphrodite give me a smile of encouragement, and then Stevie Rae smile widely at me and nod her encouragement as I reached up and wiped away the concealer that I had applied as usual that morning and walked up to her, finally letting my identity be known.

"My Name is Athena Kieran, and I am Chosen by Nyx, much like yourself." I told her with a small sheepish smile on my face.

Her mouth dropped open at my confession and I didn't need her to speak to know what she was thinking, to know that she was wondering how it was possible. Considering how I had been wondering this since I had arrived at the Tulsa House of Night, I simply shrugged to answer her unspoken question. She regained her compsure before speaking again.

"You're not lying are you?" She asked me, a tone of confusion hinting her voice. I shook my head to reassure her. "And they are?" She asked me now referring to my old friends.

"They are friends from my original House of Night in Chattanooga, Tennessee. Well, all of them except that one," I told her pointing at Jacob, "Who is a human. I have known him since before I was marked. He seems to find a way to follow me no matter how far away I go to try to get away from him."

She smiled sympathetically (which was actually an empathetic smile, but I didn't know at the time) at me and asked me, "Would you care to introduce them?"

I gave her a nod in reply and waved my friends over.

"You should introduce your group as well. I already know Stark, obviously, as well as Stevie Rae and Aphrodite." I informed her. She nodded and waved her group forward as well.

When our groups were in a small circle looking thing, I began the introductions.

"This is Aeolos, He is Air in my circle." I introduced Aeolos as he stepped forward and kissed Zoey's hand, just as he had done when he first met me.

"Pleasure to meet you." He murmured as he backed up and put his hand around Artemis. Zoey smiled and put her hand on a man's shoulder.

"This is Damien, He would be our Air." She informed me. I smiled wide.

"You're homo, right?" I asked him, smiling. He nodded softly and I could see the fear of rejection clearly in his eyes.

"Don't worry, one of my best friends from Texas was Gay. He was really sweet. I don't think I'll have a problem with you, and if any of them do,"—I gestured to my friends—"I'll kick their butt's. Nasty bit of a temper I have. I guess it comes with the Irish territory, eh?" I chuckled. He instantly brightened up and nodded though looked at me with a hint of fear for a second before realizing what everybody should know, don't piss me off and you'll live. He then looked like he was juggling an idea before he smiled at me.

"Jack is my boyfriend." He said wrapping an arm around a scrawny little boy next to him. I smiled at them both and nodded to Jack extending my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jack." I said sweetly, trying to reassure him not to be shy.

"The pleasure is mine." He said shyly taking my hand and shaking it. I smiled then continued the introductions with Sirena and Hemera.

"This is Sirena and Hemera, They're identical twins." I said motioning to the twins who were both to my right. "Sirena would be our Water Affinity, and Hemera is our Fire Affinity." They both curtsied as I finished introducing them before Sirena danced around shaking everyone's hand and Hemera was behind her sauntering around like the hot-head she is and following her sister's demonstration. I chuckled at them. When they both took their original places next to me Zoey continued with her introductions.

"This is Erin and Shaunee, they aren't real twins, but they are soul twins. You have to be around them more to understand it. Erin is our Water, Shaunee is our Fire." She said they both threw me smiles and waves. I returned their gestures. Then a questioned came up in my mind, but I realized it wasn't the time.

"Remind me to ask you to elaborate on the soul twins thing." I told her. She nodded as I motioned Artemis forward who complied immediately and came to my left side.

"This is Artemis." I said putting my arm around her as she put hers around me. "She's my bestest friend in the entire world, and our Earth Affinity." I said smiling widely. Zoey smiled softly and shook Artemis' hand before turning and pulling Stevie Rae forward.

"You've already met Stevie Rae." She said turning back to us. "She would be _my_ best friend in the world, and _our_ Earth Affinity." Zoey said. I nodded to Stevie Rae before Aphrodite came up behind them. "And this is Aphrodite, who is now Human, and is our vision girl." Zoey told me. I waved at Aphrodite who smirked back.

"Speaking of Vision Girl..." Sirena spoke from beside me. I turned to her, and saw Hemera taking out a piece of folded parchment from her purse.

"Serena told us to give this to you." Hemera finished for Sirena handing me the paper. I unfolded it and saw a drawing of... Me. Sitting in my newest Black Dress in front of a tombstone. It was cloudy in the background and there were ravens flying around me. I had my concealer on, which meant I was in public.

"There's something written on the back." Aphrodite pointed out. I turned it over and saw a note in Serena's handwriting.

'_Thought you might like to see this. I also thought it'd be better to tell you than show you what I saw written on the tombstone. It said: Jacob Hannets 1993-2010 "May he rest in peace as our goddess watches over him. May she love him and may she keep him safe, till we all may join him once again." ~ Athena Kieran._

_Sorry to bring you down, but keep a close eye on that human of yours. He's Stronger than __you__ think but weaker than __he__ thinks. Don't let him push himself to far._

Serena'

My eyes widened as I read over the note at least 3 times before hearing someone clear their throat. Shaking my head I turned back to Sirena and Hemera.

"Thank you." I told them as I folded up the paper and stuck it in my jean pocket before looking at Jacob and waving him to the front. He came up with a shy look on his face.

"This is Jacob. He's my Ex-Boyfriend, and is Human, if you can't tell. I've been imprinted on him before, but that was broken a week or so before I came here to Tulsa." I told Zoey as I turned and hugged him.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He whispered in my ear. I just slapped his chest.

"Behave." I whispered back as Stark came up behind me, obviously not liking the lack of space between Jacob and Myself.

"This is Heath." Zoey says motioning the Human I had seen earlier forward. "He was my Boyfriend when I was Human and he followed me to the House of Night where I imprinted him and He's been around me ever since. I broke my imprint with him but it was re-established recently in an accident with the Raven Mockers." She said. I nodded understanding completely, and realizing why her smile earlier had looked more on the empathetic side.

"Lets get inside, Athena." Isolde said from behind me. I turned around realizing I hadn't introduced her yet.

"Oh! This is Isolde, the High Priestess from my old House of Night, who I can assure you is _nothing,_ like the Hag-Bitch of a High Priestess you had." I said gesturing to my High Priestess. Everybody laughed.

"That is just like you Kira, going and making up nicknames made of cuss words!" Jacob said from somewhere behind me. I turned to face him with an air of annoyance to my aura.

"My name is Athena, Jacob Luca Hannets. Do not call me Kira again. You remember how you used to say I was Bad-ass when I got pissed off?" I asked him. He nodded with a smirk on. "Well if you call me Kira again, I will show you just how Bad-ass I have become, and you'll get the worst I've delt out because I haven't once been so totally pissed off with these new powers. So watch it!" I spat adding a bit of air and fire into the mix. He looked terrified now; I smiled sweetly as I turned around. I saw Erik still standing over by the Hummer and wondered why.

"Erik! Why are you hiding, Professor Night?" I smirked at him. He just rolled his eyes and Zoey gave us a glance.

"You know Erik?" She asked me in a voice of uncertainty.

"He was my Mentor when I changed to your House of Night. I forgot he's your Boyfriend, isn't he?" She nodded in reply. I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sticking with Stark, and I have no plans to break up with him." I said smiling up at Stark as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I heard Jacob moan from somewhere behind me.

"Shall we go inside then, Young ones?" The Elder Woman asked. I couldn't help my impulse.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Sylvia Redbird. But call me grandma, seeing as you and my Zoeybird have much in common. Lets go get you guys in some new clothes." She said. I looked at my current clothes and noticed that my jeans and Paramore shirt had torn.

"Awww!! This was my favorite Paramore shirt!!" I cried in frustration. Artemis and Aeolos laughed at me as I walked slowly inside.

"Hey, Athena!" Erik shouted once we were inside. "You want to demonstrate you're 7th Affinity?!" Erik asked me, knowing that singing would cheer me up. I smirked at him.

"You know me too well." I smiled at him and smirked at Artemis. "Help?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"My pleasure." She said as she snapped. A light purple microphone with a darker design that mirrored my tattoo appeared in my hand as well as a drum set that was see through all around, a light blue bass guitar with a darker blue design that looked like waves licking at the sand on a beach, and two electric Guitars, one which was fire red and had an almost maroon colored flame design, and the other which was light green with a darker green design of leaves running around the guitar. Aeolos stepped behind his drum set and Sirena picked up her Bass. Hemera picked up the red guitar and Artemis picked up the red guitar. Hemera pointed one finger at me, which would look like she was just pointing without her second Affinity. My torn clothes turned into my really cool red and black punk dress. Sirena copied her sister's movements and my purple highlights stood out again (I heard Stark whisper, "I knew I saw some purple streaks in there!" when that happened) as my hair pulled itself into a messy punk ponytail. I stepped up to the microphone stand and smiled.

"This is called Let the Flames Begin and it was originally written by Paramore." I smiled back to my friends. Hemera and Sirena began the song for 4 measures before Aeolos joined in the song. Another 4 measures and Artemis came in, I was next and 8 measures later I joined in.

"What a shame  
We all became such fragile, broken things  
A memory remains just a tiny spark

_I give it all my oxygen  
So let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin  
Oh glory, oh glory_

_This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what will be, oh glory_

_Somewhere weakness is our strength  
And I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret, such selfishness_

_My pain and all the trouble caused  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all an  
Hiding beneath it all and  
Growing beneath it all and_

_This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing, oh_

_This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory"_

Artemis sang the first, "Reaching as I sink down into light" before I came back in.

"_Reaching as I sink down into light_

_This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing, oh_

_This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory"_ I smiled finishing the song and bowing in my torn dress.

Everybody clapped, for effect of course, and Jacob hugged me saying, "You've still got it Ki— Athena." I gave him a death glare when he began to call me Kira again.

"Good." I replied and returned the hug.

"How many Affinity's do you all have?" I heard Zoey ask. I smirked turning to my friends and motioning for them to start.

"Well... I have 3." Aeolos began. My friends and I watched his next action with no interest, we had seen it many times before, but the Tulsa people all watched Aeolos as he transformed from a human into a turtle, from a turtle to a cheetah, from a cheetah to an eagle, and finally from an Eagle to a Human. "I'm a shape shifter, plus my Air Affinity, and the one for Music, as you saw with the Drums, though Drums are my specialty." He finished as everyone watched with an air of amusement for the rest of us.

"We..." Sirena started motioning to her sister and herself, taking up the explanations next.

"Have..." Hemera continued before her sister joined her in saying, "2!" They both pointed at each other. A blue beam of light shot out of Sirena's finger towards Hemera, who's hair turned blue and began to stand up in spikes. A red beam of light shot from Hemera's finger towards her sister as well and the Tulsa people watched in Awe as Sirena's simple Jeans and a T-shirt ensemble transformed into her Favorite Turquoise Dress before their eyes. "Plus we have..." Hemera started.

"Fire and Water," Sirena finished. " If you're wondering..."

"We took guitar lessons..." Hemera continued Sirena's sentence and giggled before they both completed it simultaneously with "...when were humans."

"I," Artemis blurted out obviously trying to get hers in before they could continue again, which made them stick their tongues out her. She gave them the bird before continuing, "...have 4. I have earth of course, and that makes my second easier to explain. I'm a tree talker." She spoke with an, 'I-don't-really-care-because-none-of-this-is-new-to-me' attitude. Zoey had a look of confusion on her face.

"Don't you mean Tree Hugger?" She asked Artemis. Artemis shook her head while rolling her eyes at the commonly made mistake about her affinity.

"No I mean Tree Talker." She said walking over to a flowerbed that was dieing. She touched each flower and in turn each sprung to life. She smiled in triumph before continuing again, "I'm also a Speaker—"

"You're a _speaker_!!" I heard Damien squeel. "There's only ever been one before, and that was—"

"Yes, I know, Nyx's consort, Erebus." She rolled her eyes at the common reaction to her rare power.

"What's a speaker?" Zoey asked. I swear, she was a chosen one, this was common knowledge for us.

"Boy, Aren't you the stupidest girl on the planet." Erik said. Everyone but Damien and my group gaped at him; his own mouth even fell open at the words that had left his mouth.

"Thank you very much." Artemis said flatly, mocking a bow and curtsy. Damien squealed with delight at what he knew was a demonstration.

"She can speak through other people." I explained so that Erik wouldn't get in trouble, also knowing that Artemis would've left it at that if I would allow it. Everyone seemed to calm down at that, and Erik put his face in his hands to demonstrate that he fell awful. I gave him a sympathetic smile before Artemis continued.

"And, I'm very close to an empath, the only difference is that I can manipulate emotions but I cant feel others." She explained. Everyone nodded then all eyes turned to me. Well I knew it comin', but I was hoping it'd be a little longer. All the eyes on me were creeping me out and making me claustrophobic as well as self-conscious so I just blurted them out.

"I have 7. Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Spirit, Time, and I have one for the Arts. Like Art and music and theater... That stuff." When I finished I looked around still feeling self-conscious. That's when I softly said, "I need some fresh air." And walked out of the building.

I spotted a tree that was all by itself in the clearing and ran over to it immediately climbing it once I reached it; Artemis knew that when I was in a tree it was best to leave me alone, so I was hoping I'd be ok for a while. I didn't expect what happened next though.

"Who're you?" A voice sounded behind me. I turned and nearly screamed. In front of me was a girl, who looked to be about my age. She had bangs that were parted to the side and layered hair in the back. Her hair was blonde with brunette high- and low-lights, and her eyes were a blue-ish silver, and she was looking at me like I'd gone crazy.

"I'm Athena Kieran. Who're you?" I answered her with an eyebrow rosen. I saw her smirk.

"Well that's depressing. I know it's been a couple year's but I thought you might still be able to recognize me after all these years, Kira." She said with an air of disappointment to her voice. My eyes widened at the sound of my old name.

"How do you know my Human name?" I asked her in a murmur. She roller her eyes and pressed her palm to my arm. It surprised me when pictures from my childhood passed in front of my eyes, all of them featuring my best friend in the whole entire world and me, I hadn't seen my best friend in years though. As she pulled her hand away recognition suddenly came to me. My mouth dropped before forming one of my best smiles.

"Charanda!" I shouted hugging the girl I'd known since I was 3, but hadn't seen for 6 years. She hugged me back now with a soft smile on her face.

"Hello, Dear friend."

* * *

**_Okay, So what exactly happened that makes Athena cringe when she hears Jacob's voice for the first time? What's with the picture of Athena in front of Jacob's Tomb (By the way the picture's link is posted on my profile now)? What did Serena mean by, 'He's stronger than you think, but weaker than he thinks'? Why does Athena's crew have multiple Affinity's when Zoey's crew all only have one? Who's Charanda? Okay it's obvious she's an old friend of Athena's (Kira's), but why is she in Tulsa? Is she a fledgeling as well? Was she sent by Nyx?_**

**_These are the questions to be pondered._**

**_If you have any suggestions please attach them to the compliments/critisism's called Reviews. I need reviews to help me post faster. I seriously feel unloved and unwanted when I don't get any. Unloved and Unwanted feelings lead to lack of ideas or enthusiasm for this story. Lack of ideas or enthusiam lead to chapters taking longer and longer to write until I eventually give up on the story. Which leads us to our final result of No more Discovered. D:_**

**_In other words, Please Review if you want me to continue the story!!_**

**_~Xxfanpyre4lyfexX (A.K.A. Kim)_**


End file.
